Accepted
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: Ganryu and Kuma. Both rejected by their crushes, Julia Chang and Panda. A quick little frienship one-shot about being comfortable in your own skin! OR fur. Haha, see what I did there? ...Okay then. R&R!


**Yo! So this is a quick little fic between Ganryu and Kuma II. Both rejected by their crushes. I just thought they had so much in common, why not write about it? So yup. I guess there's a slight cheesy life message; don't care about what people say. Because if you do, then you're screwed to fitting yourself in places you don't belong. Without further a do, enjoy. :3**

* * *

"Please, my love! I would take care of you and protect you! You could get any thing you want from Chanko Paradise for free! I brought you flowers!" pleaded Ganryu.

Julia Chang turned him down. Again. "I just don't know you very well. But thank you for returning my precious forest rejuvenation disc, Gar..Gag...Gan...whatever your name is." She spun on her heel and walked away.

Straight forward.

That's one thing he admired about her.

* * *

"Please, my honey! I will be your protector and I will take care of you! I'll comb your sweet fur and help you out of those lovely bracelets! I brought you salmon!" Kuma sweetly roared.

Panda turned her nose in disgust. "I hate salmon. And _NO, _Kuma. I don't like you that way." She held her head high and strode off towards her owner.

Loyal.

How could he resist that?

* * *

Ganny's slumped shoulders sank even lower. Rejected. Twice.

Kuma's head bent down, the salmon slipping out of his teeth. Unaccepted. Countless of times.

Ganryu sighed as he walked through the forest near his restaurant. He needed a new dish to add to his menu. And why not have it come from the forest? His dear Julia absolutely adored anything green!

Suddenly, he heard the leaves rustle, followed by a tiny growl. Ganryu quickly turned around and peered through the thick greenery for anything moving. Maybe it could be his new meal!

Kuma, usually alert and suspicious of anyone (a side-effect of protecting Master Heihachi), didn't even notice the large Sumo wrestler. He warily looked up to see Ganryu in his fighting stance.

_A bear! Of course! Julia would love it, right? I could call this the 'Julia Special.' _he thought to himself.

Kuma recognized the man. A participant of the King of Iron Fist Tournament! He had been nearly defeated by Ganryu but managed to pull through with his move, 'Fatal Winds.' Kuma prepared for battle as well.

Ganryu narrowed his eyes but hesitated. His tense position relaxed. He spoke.

"I'm sorry ... bear. I now recognize you from the tournament but it sure would be a pain to fight with a broken heart." The bear tilted his head understandingly.

"Broken heart? I know how you feel. Panda has shoved me away again," Kuma winced.

"My natural beauty, Julia Chang, has turned down my proposal. Free food and care! Isn't that what people live for?" Ganryu pondered. Well that was what _he _lived for.

The two leaned on a large rock and began chatting away about love and how it never worked out. Ganryu patted Kuma's fur while he vented about Julia being similar to her mother, his first love, Michelle Chang. Kuma complained about Panda never accepting him. Ganryu believed Kuma was strong, though, for living without his father.

The pep talk perked both their attitudes up. "Thank you, Kuma, for allowing me to talk to you," smiled Ganryu in his deep, alto-like voice. Kuma roared a 'You're Welcome' in reply. But the bear was still sad deep down about his rejection. Ganryu couldn't stand watching his new friend like this. He wanted to help Kuma so badly. A delighted grin slowly appeared on his face.

* * *

"Okay, Panda! Where do you wanna go next? We could go to the mall, attend those yoga classes we've been talking about, or we could even go to the carnival..." Ling Xiaoyu's voice slowly faded away as Panda curiously turned her attention to Kuma. His dark-brown, chocolate fur was shiny and his sharp teeth were bright white. Panda felt something burning within her as someone else strode into the scene.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, my honey! I am so glad we met," cheered Kuma as he looked adoringly at the creature in-front of him. A polar bear with frosted white fur and a pink bow on it's head happily growled in reply. Panda came over with daggers in her eyes.

"Kuma... who is _that?_" she sourly roared. Panda didn't even tilt her head in the mysterious bear's direction. "She's my... girlfriend! Yes, her name is...Mint. And she just got shipped to the zoo here in Japan. Isn't she lovely?" Kuma cooed.

Panda's eyes pierced through the white fur. "Why is there a zipper on her back, then?" _Mint's _ears perked up. Panda menacingly stared, waiting for a reply.

"Uhh... That is my tracking chip! The zoo likes to keep tabs on it's inhabitants." Panda came closer. While _Mint _was momentarily preoccupied with thoughts, Panda pounced at the polar bear, clawing at the metal zipper. To her surprise, _Mint _stood up and threw Panda into the air, watching her fall with a thud.

Panda, slightly shocked, ran straight into Ling Xiaoyu who was searching for her lost pet. "Oof! ...Ow...PANDA. What on earth are you doing? Come with me. No more mall-day. Don't make me bring you back to obedience school!" Panda held her head down in shame as she walked away.

The zipper slowly began to go downward, slowing down and pausing in places where fur was in it's path. Ganryu poked his head out, gasping for air. Although he was sweaty, he winked at Kuma to show he was okay.

"Er...Ganryu?"

Julia Chang stood a few feet away, staring wide-eyed at the sumo wrestler. He was quite a sight. A human head poking out of a half-zippered bear suit.

"Oh, uh, Julia! I was-"

"There you are, GanGan! I was looking all over for you!" A petite and skinny blonde-haired woman walked over to Ganryu's side. She was extremely tan and gorgeous. Julia backed a bit away, looking intimidated.

"Okaaaay, then. I'll... just be going! Have fun with the super model! ...Artificial beauty queen..." Julia muttered.

Ganryu stared at the women who high-fived Kuma. "It's so great to see you, Kuma! I'm glad to help your friend. I miss training you in that one circus show you performed at! Lots of love!" The woman shuffled away.

Kuma growled in delight. Ganryu smiled. For once, things worked out without love, but with friendship.

* * *

**Cheesy ending, I know, I know. But yes, please review-! :D **


End file.
